


[Podfic] Like Flying

by Hananobira



Series: These Precious Fluffballs [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey doesn't know how to swim. Poe is more than happy to teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792467) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Thank you to imaginary_golux for having blanket permission! And hugs to Jinjurly and Paraka for server space as always.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792467)  
Length: 00:10:15

Paraka: [MP3 (14 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Like%20Flying.mp3) or [M4B (10 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Like%20Flying.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-flying)


End file.
